A Prospect's Work is Never Done
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: The prospects have a few hours before they finally earn their patch officially but just when Juice thinks he can see the light at the end of the tunnel, he has one more job to do... WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!, M/M/M, VOYEURISM, ROUGH SEX! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M/M, Threesome, Bottom Juice, Rough Sex, Bad Language, Implied Opie/Jax, Voyeurism**

**So this is a piece of filthy smut I couldn't get out of my head (I put the G in Gutter sometimes…) so here it is on paper! Enjoy! XD**

**Also I do NOT own **_**Sons of Anarchy**_** or any of the characters! **

_**A Prospect's Work is Never Done **_

The day was drawing to a close and Juice couldn't be more grateful. He was bone tired, the sort of tired he was only supposed to worry about when he was an old man. The guys at the club were working him hard, making him do the sort of labour reserved for animals. He was primarily a tech guy but that didn't mean he got to stay on his ass all day long in front of a PC. Far from it. He was still a prospect which meant that he dealt with the sort of demeaning shit reserved for the worst of hazings. But Juice wasn't complaining. It sucked but he would gladly scrub the toilets with a toothbrush for another year if it guaranteed him a place in SAMCRO.

'Prospects, line up!'

Juice and the other guys waiting for their initiation to be over stood up straight as the club members eyed them from across the room. They all looked so solemn Juice was half afraid they would draw guns on them and pop them. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face at the idea. It wasn't so much the fear of being shot as the much greater terror of never earning his place among the bikers. Clay walked up and down, his mean eyes moving from one prospect to the next. He was top dog in this club and in that moment Juice couldn't imagine anyone insane enough to challenge the man.

'Today marks the end of your initiation. In exactly three hours you will earn your path and join us in the brotherhood. You've all proven yourself worthy of this privilege but don't go celebrating yet! You're not members yet!' Clay stared directly at Juice when he said this and whatever elation the prospect might have felt died instantly. He had a sinking feeling that whatever he'd gone through in the past year would pale in comparison with what Clay still had in mind for them.

'Relax. Don't piss your pants, I'm not a completely heartless son of a bitch. Well, better keep that under wraps before the other gangs think I've gone soft.' The members chuckled and snorted at the joke and Clay flashed them a grin before he rounded on the prospects again. One guy to Juice's right had been dumb enough to laugh nervously. 'You don't get to laugh shithead!' The oppressing silence returned to the room.

'Now, in my book, your duties have been paid but you still have to answer to them.' Clay pointed to the guys behind him and Juice noticed how terrifying they looked. There was a glint in their eyes that was more animal than human and it frankly scared the shit out of him. 'One prospect to two members. They get to choose and they get to decide what your final task is. If they tell you to kill, you kill. If they tell you to suck dick, you suck dick. If they tell you to bend over a table, you do what?'

'Bend over a table!' The prospects all spoke as one albeit with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

'Good! Glad you get it! Since Jax is the VP he gets to choose first so have at it son. Pick your cut of meat.' Clay gave the young VP a toothy, shark grin and Jax stepped forward. Juice waited as Jax's blue eyes studied each prospect in turn, pausing when he met Juice's dark gaze.

'I pick Juice.' A round of cheering ensued as Juice stepped out of the line and walked to where Jax was waiting. 'And I think Opie will be my third wheel?' Jax raised an eyebrow at the giant of a man and Opie nodded.

'Right. Try not to kill the kid son. Or do, plenty of fresh meat where he came from.' Juice really hoped Clay was kidding. If he meant to unnerve the prospect then he was doing a professional job.

'I'll keep that in mind. See you later bitches!' Jax laughed as he left the room with Opie and Juice in tow to a chorus of friendly curses. He was pretty sure he caught Bobby giving him the finger from the corner of his eye.

'So what do you have in mind for him?' Juice walked behind Jax with Opie bringing up the rare. He felt trapped between the two and he knew better than to speak. A prospect only spoke when spoken to.

'I think I can come up with something that's not too harsh, if I feel like it. I'm open to ideas, if you have any.' Opie hummed as if giving this some considerable thought. Juice nearly jumped ten feet high when he felt the man's large hands on his back and shoulders.

'He's pretty scrawny, wouldn't make a good meal for a pack of dogs. They'd just chew him up and spit him out.' Jaw chuckled at that while Juice went ten shades paler. The VP opened the door to the room he used to call his own before he moved into his current house. It was still as messy as ever but the bed sheets had been recently changed. Jax suspected Gemma's involvement… Always the mother hen that one.

'The dogs might not want him but I wouldn't mind a bite. See if I like the taste of Puerto Rican. What do you say Juice? You want me balls deep inside your ass?' Juice was so taken aback by the question he took an involuntary step back and his back pressed against the hard muscular chest of the other biker. Before he could pull back Opie put his hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place.

'I… Are you serious man?' Juice didn't have a problem with getting in bed with a guy, if anything he preferred it, but he wasn't about to go shouting that from the rooftops while trying to be a Son of Anarchy. He needed to know that this wasn't some kind of trick to catch him out.

'Juicy I've never met a poorer liar than you so I know that if I ask a question you'll tell me the truth, wheatear you like it or not. If Opie and I are wrong about this then we'll spend the next three hours getting stoned and drunk so relax. You did good and you're nearly at the end of the tunnel.' Juice was glad Opie's bulk was behind him because his legs gave way a little. Opie could have let him fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes but the man seemed content to let Juice's back rest against his chest.

'Yeah, you pulled through man. You're a brother in all but name so stop shaking like a pissing Chihuahua.' Juice glanced up to find Opie grinning down at him. It was the real thing not the flash of sharp teeth meant to intimidate and Juice instantly returned the gesture. He couldn't help it, he was a nervous smiler.

'Are you into men?' And that pretty much knocked the smile right off his face. Juice stared, wide-eyed at Jax, panic once more beginning to creep in. He didn't see any malice in the VP's eyes so maybe Jax wasn't out to crucify him.

'Why are you asking that?'

'Come on Juicy, you're avoiding the question. Me and Opie, we pretty much know the truth already but we're not the kind of pricks to force ourselves on someone. We know because we caught you checking us out, a few times. You gotta work on your discretion man. I'm guessing you liked what you saw?' Juice had, very much, but he'd never entertained the idea of his desire actually going somewhere.

'We're cool with it but if some of the other guys catch on, Clay especially, they'll cut your balls off.' Opie leaned down so he could whisper the warning into his ear and Juice didn't know what affected him more, the terrifying image of his words or the soft tickle of his warm breath against his skin.

'Shit.' Jax nodded in agreement.

'So? Yay or nay? Like I said, this is not an order so there'll be no hard feelings if you prefer to smoke and drink. Opie and I are going to claim the bed anyway but you can join if you want.' Juice's eyes went saucer wide at the thought of Opie and Jax having sex and his mouth was bone dry. Speaking of bones…

'Yay…'

Jax gave him a wicked grin and before Juice could think to say anything else Opie spun him around pressed their lips together. Juice's mouth went slack more out of surprise than anything but when a tongue began rubbing against his, he couldn't hold back a moan. Opie's beard was scratchy but Juice didn't mind and he reached for the biker's shirt. Before he could begin to undress the man he was spun around once more. This time Jax took possession of his mouth and Juice couldn't honestly say which man kissed better. He heard the rustle of clothes behind him but he was too preoccupied with the way Jax's hands ran up his chest, under his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

'Don't get greedy Jax. Us brothers gotta share.' Juice felt Opie's hands on his hips and the effect was so much hotter now that the contact was skin to skin. He turned his head enough to meet Opie's eager lips while Jax laughed. Juice suspected he'd passed out from exhaustion some time ago and this was all some amazing phantasy his lusty brain cooked up.

'Fine Opie. You win. Since you're so eager you get dibs. I'll just watch for now.' Juice gasped for breath when Opie broke the kiss and Jax had one more taste before he retreated to sit in a chair with a perfect view of the bed.

'What do you say Juicy? Should we give our esteemed VP a good show?' Opie's hand moved to grope the bulge growing inside Juice's pants. He could tell the prospect got off on the thought of being watched.

'Yeah… Whatever you want, I'll do it.' Opie met Jax's eyes from across the room and they shared a smirk.

'What a dutiful prospect. The Sons are lucky to have you.' That's how Opie discovered Juice was also a compliment whore and he opened the kid's pants so he could palm the erection properly. 'Have you ever sucked cock before?' Juice hummed and nodded. 'Are you any good?'

'I guess… Haven't had any complains yet…' Opie gave his shaft one more squeeze before he withdrew his hand, to Juice's obvious disappointment.

'I'm gonna need proof.'

Juice licked his lips, eager to swallow Opie down. The biker walked to the bed and got rid of his pants before he sat down on the edge where Jax would get a nice, good look. Juice didn't need to be told what to do. He knelt between Opie's legs and went to work, starting slow and finishing fast. The giant was big all over, not just in bulk, and Juice had to really put all his skill into taking the whole length inside his mouth. The head hit the back of his throat and Juice began moaning, sending small vibrations up the sensitive member. When Opie's hands reached for his head he knew the guy wanted to fuck his mouth and he braced himself. Opie's hips began snapping forwards and Juice was left light headed by the time he felt cum spill down his throat. The cock left his mouth with a wet pop.

'Holy shit Juicy! That was better than any crow eater I've ever had! Fuck, it even beats Donna's blowjob and she really knows her stuff.' Juice's throat felt a little raw but nothing he couldn't deal with. The praise had Juice beaming.

'Well now I gotta see for myself. Unlike Opie here I actually know what good head should feel like so blow me away Juicy.'

'Fuck you.' But there was no bite in Opie's flippant remark.

Juice moved over to the VP and pulled his trousers down so Jax's cock sprung free. Juice eyed it with open desire and he took the whole thing in like he had something to prove, which he did. His tongue moved around the shaft as his lips applied just enough pressure to have Jax breathing heavily. He was longer than Opie so when the tip hit the back of his throat he had to concentrate on his breathing so as not to suffocate. That would be the shittiest way to die and just before he earned his patch too. Juice used one hand to squeeze the VP's balls, knowing this would send him over the edge. Unlike Opie, Jax didn't rush Juice but when he came, he pulled out so ribbons of his spunk splashed all over his face.

'If Donna sucked dick like this then I would judge you for ever leaving the house! Shit Juicy, if I'd known how good you are at that I would have taken advantage a long time ago. How many cocks did you have to swallow to get that good?' Juice blushed at the question and glanced away from Jax who was even more curious now.

'Not that many. I'm just a natural I guess.' At that Jax and Opie laughed heartily.

'Hey, better a talent at giving blowjobs than no talent at all. Maybe Luann has an opening for you.' Opie said and Juice blushed harder.

'She's gonna have to pay a pretty price before I hand a mouth like Juicy's over. She has enough gigolos on her set. We, on the other hand, are in demand.'

'True. You and Juice here make two.' Jax flipped his best friend off. While they were talking, Juice reached for his shirt and wiped his face clean.

'I don't suck dick Opie but Tig probably does.' Jax glanced down at Juice and hastily added, 'Not that there's something wrong with that. It's just not my thing.'

'Fuck man, don't talk about Tig or my boner's gonna wilt. On that note, is your ass getting lonely Juice? Wanna bring it over here and sit on this?' Opie stroked his revitalized erection in a very lewd way and Juice thought he could come undone at the sight alone. He glanced briefly at Jax as if checking if it was okay to go over.

'Go on. He still has dibs and I prefer a loosened hole.'

'You get off on sloppy seconds.' This prompted another flipping from Jax but their little squabble would have to wait because Juice was standing in front of Opie and the bigger man scooted back on the bed so he could be straddled. 'I hope your ass is as experienced as your mouth because I intend to tear it apart. Is a rough fuck good with you?'

'Yeah. I can take it.' Opie saw that as a challenge but he reminded himself not to wreck the prospect too much or Jax would give him shit later for having all the fun.

Opie kissed Juice while his hands were free to roam over the hard body. Juice may not have been as muscular as him but he wasn't soft by any stretch of the imagination. He gasped when Opie groped his ass, fingernails biting into the though hide. Juice was worried for a moment that Opie intended to fuck him without any preparation and considering the size of his cock he wasn't sure he could take it dry. Fortunately Opie raised a hand and caught something. Juice realized it was a small tube of lubricant and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

'When I said I was going to tear your ass apart I didn't mean it literally.' Opie smirked, having clearly read the worry on Juice's face. The prospect realized the two bikers had been planning this, probably for a while, and the thought made him feel considerably more at ease. It also stroked his ego. To think that Jax, the VP, a sex god among men was thinking of bedding him? That was a major turn-on.

Juice showed some initiative and started stroking Opie's member back to full hardness. His efforts were paying off and Opie peppered his shoulder with biting kisses. They weren't harsh enough to leave marks but they stung enough to add some pain to Juice's pleasure. The prospect watched hungrily as Opie coated his fingers generously and he whined softly when he felt the probing of those same fingertips at his hole. The lube was a little cold but not uncomfortably so. It didn't take long before his hand movement became sloppy, his mind distracted by the three fingers slamming inside his stretched hole. He was also acutely aware of Jax watching all of this.

'You think you're ready Juicy?' Juice nodded, a bit too eagerly perhaps. He was surprised that Opie took the time to ask at all and the kindness meant a lot to Juice. 'That's what I like to hear.'

Opie demonstrated his superior strength by lifting the smaller man and dropping him on his dick. In one swift motion he was buried inside the prospect to the hilt and the sudden penetration had Juice's spine straighten and his head bent back as a yell rushed out of his lungs. Opie was thick, thick enough to make the walls of his tunnel twitch from the strain of accommodating the impressive girth.

'Fuck, you're tight!...' Juice signalled for Opie to move and the giant didn't hesitate to set up a hard, punishing pace. Juice was bouncing up and down, Opie's hands on his hips guiding him so each thrust met Juice's descent with a resonating slap.

'I'm getting lonely over here Juicy. Guess I'm not patient enough to wait for Opie to finish. Think you can help a brother out?' Juice looked at Jax with dark, glassy eyes. The VP was standing right beside him and his mouth was level with Jax's erect cock. He got the message loud and clear.

While Opie fucked him hard, twisted his nipples until they were an angry red and bit at every bit of skin he could reach, Jax took over his mouth. The VP's hand at the back of his head made sure he didn't lose focus and get off rhythm which was just as well since Juice could barely think straight anymore. He wanted to jerk off since he was so close but when his hand strayed towards his need it was slapped away by Opie and he didn't try that again. Obviously his job as a prospect was to take care of the other two before he took care of himself. Juice doubled his efforts to make the two cum.

'Juice, shit! I'm close!' Opie grunted and Jax let go of his head so Juice could turn back to the other MC member. His mouth was busied a second later with Opie's intrusive tongue and the man's hot seed splashed inside him. The lack of a condom made the sensation all the more visceral and messy, for both of them. Juice gasped for air and rested his forehead against the solid bulk of Opie's shoulder, tasting his salty sweat and losing himself in the scent of sex.

'How was he Opie? Was his ass as good as his mouth?' Jax grinned down at his best friend who looked like he'd just seen the pearly gates of heaven.

'What do you think VP? Better yet, get a taste for yourself because I can honestly say if you miss up on this you will regret it for the rest of your life.' Jax was actually surprised at this high praise coming from Opie. It wasn't like the man was much of a player but he knew a thing or two about good anal. To get that sort of recommendation was somewhat of a rarity.

'Can't do that if you don't move over.'

Opie scooted back as far as he could on the bed, pulling Juice with him. The prospect was still dazed and wasn't entirely aware of what he was doing but he knew he was eager for more. Opie gave him a lingering kiss before turning him over so his back was again pressed against his chest. Juice faced the VP and the lust he saw in those icy blue eyes had his cock jumping like crazy. He parted his legs and raised his hips without thinking. Opie's arms were crossed around his waist and he continued move his lips along Juice's shoulders, paying especially close attention to the inked portions.

Jax positioned himself and thrust inside the welcoming heat. His pace was a little more forgiving than Opie's had been but the added length added more pressure against Juice's prostate and he was going wild. Even if he wanted to keep his voice down it was impossible with the way Jax was ramming the sensitive bundle of nerves. Jax captured his lips in a searing kiss, pausing to give Juice a moment to gather his wits before he snapped his hips with renewed fervour. The man had talent and technique. Opie had been rough and feral and Juice had loved every second of it but Jax was proving his claim to the title of sex god. He was hitting all the right spots over and over and over and over again until Juice was a mess. He needed to come so badly tears of frustration started gathering at the corners of his eyes. Being sandwiched between the two powerful bodies didn't help and his skin was on fire.

'Wanna join in Opie? I think Juicy can take us both.' A look of mortified horror passed across Juice's face and the two bikers shared a knowing chuckle. 'Just kidding. We won't wreck you that badly, just yet.' The promise of this happening again in the foreseeable future had Juice reeling but he didn't have time to contemplate on it. Jax quickened his pace and Juice felt his consciousness slipping at the intense workout.

Fortunately Jax took pity on him and wrapped a hand around his straining erection, working him to orgasm, the wet sound of his moving hand echoing that of his cock slamming in the cum filled hole. Everything about this was filthy and Juice couldn't take anymore. A second load of hot cum shot inside him and Opie bit harshly on his shoulder. He saw stars and screamed the VPs name as his orgasm roared through him, leaving nothing but devastating pleasure behind. His eyes rolled in his head and he passed out from the extreme sensation.

'So, did I call it or did I call it?' Opie grinned at Jax who was panting heavily, working through his own release.

'Yeah Opie, you called it. You said Juice would be a great fucking lay and damn if you weren't right.'

'So what now? I doubt Juicy will be ready for action anytime soon. Maybe we overdid it?' Jax pulled out, watching as cum trailed down the prospect's thigh.

'Nah. He loved it. I'll just tell Clay we gave him some work out of town or something if he asks. I think the kid earned a rest.' Opie kissed Juice's head before disentangling himself from the limp body. Juice groaned unintelligibly in his sleep at the disturbance but he curled and stilled a moment later.

'You gonna leave him here alone?' Jax looked at Juice and shook his head.

'Definitely not. I think I can tap that ass at least twice more before tomorrow morning.' Opie reached for his clothes and got dressed while Jax took the vacant place in the bed, drawing Juice against his body.

'Fine by me but I get him all to myself next time.'

'Fair's fair brother.'

**You know, I have a feeling Juicy doesn't mind this new arrangement all that much… (At least my version of him doesn't! XD) **

**Thank you for reading and I wish you a wonderful day! XD **


End file.
